A Night to Remember
by Black.Misfit
Summary: Train is having a hard time getting to sleep. Seeing the full moon in the sky makes him think of his dark nemesis. One-shot yaoi with TrainXCreed


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Black Cat in no way shape or form. I can't make it anymore clearer than that. My friend gave me this idea and I wanted to dedicate this to my friend, Jasmine. She's very perverted and loves smut like this and I hope you do, too.**

Train layed awake staring at the full moon from his bed as Sven and Eve slept. With a half empty bottle of milk on the nightstand, his mind raced with questions. What was he thinking? Or better yet, what was I thinking? Train tossed around on the bed trying to get some sleep after finishing the last drop of milk, but couldn't close his eyes for a second. Every cell in his body tingled at the very thought of feeling the way he did that night. There was no point in going to sleep anyway. Even if he could fall asleep, he knew it wouldn't be a peaceful one. And just like magic, his mind played out the whole night from the very beginning.

* * *

Train felt a cold breeze dance over his body as he awoke and there was a sharp pain on his arms and legs when he tried to move. His legs and arms had deep cuts on them and felt the blood trickling down them. He had no memory of what happened or how he even got here. Looking around, he realized he was in a bed with nothing but his shirt and underwear on and his wrists and ankles tied to the bed post.

'Wha…what is this?' he thought as he became more aware of the situation. He suddenly remembered what went down with his nemesis, Creed Diskenth. There was a vicious fight and he soon fell unconscious from his blood loss. The only thing he could remember was hearing Creed's evil laugh as everything went black.

"My, you slept for a while. I was afraid I'd lose you," a familiar voice called out from the window sill. From behind the sheer white curtains, Train could only see someone with long silver hair and a red rose in his pale hand.

"Cr…Creed. What the hell do you want from me?" Train said raising his voice a little more. Creed got up from behind the curtains and closed the window slowly making his way around the room.

"Aww what's wrong, Train? I thought you would be thrilled to see me. Especially when I took care of that mind-controlling witch for you," Creed said with a seductively evil smile. Train gave an angry look trying to release himself from the tight ropes that bound him to the bed. Train closely watched as Creed picked up Hades, his prized gun, and played with the red tassels tied to it.

"You know Train I just love it when you used this thing against anyone and everyone that got in your way. You were such a brilliant killer. But now look at you. Trying to be a sweeper when I know deep down inside, you're just a killer," Creed said and sat down at the foot of the twin-sized bed.

"Get away from me! I'm not a monster anymore. It's my choice," Train said pulling at the ropes trying to get free. Creed chuckled as he set the gun down and picked up a sharp dagger balancing it between his two index fingers. Train saw the dagger and felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Creed saw the fear in the so-called "Black Cat" and it aroused him even more.

"My goodness, how cute and sexy you look tied down like that, I'm getting hard just looking at you," Creed smiled softly gliding the point of the dagger near Train's underwear line. It traveled down his leg and dug deep enough to penetrate his leg. Train let out an agonizing scream as blood oozed from a line in his leg. Creed kneeled down and licked the trail of blood until his tongue slid up towards Train's underwear. Train felt his back arch at the sensation that burned within him.

"Wha…What do you want…with me? The brown-haired man breathed out still struggling against his restraints. Creed climbed up to Train's sweat-beaded face and flashed his seductively evil smile only inches away from Train's quivering lips.

"Come now, Train. You've always known what I've wanted," Creed purred into Train's reddening ear. "And what I want is…your body."

Train felt his heart skip a beat as those words left Creed's thin lips. Creed licked the nape of Train's neck before biting down on a sensitive part. Train groaned in pain as the white-haired man licked at the wound and the droplets of red.

"Train Heartnet…I will turn you back into the killing machine I've known you for. Whether you like it or not," Creed whispered as his tongue teased Train's left nipple. His hands softly caressed the gunman's hard-abed chest as his fingers jingled the small bell around Train's neck. Train's face went red with anger and intensity as Creed chuckled against his skin. The rope around his wrists and ankles seemed to get tighter and ripped at his skin. Creed's lips traveled down to the underwear with a bulge just waiting to be satisfied. Creed slipped off the underwear and lightly kissed the head. Trains gasped at the warm feeling of Creed's breathe against his erection.

"You…you fucking bastard! Ahh..." Train yelled out as Creed's tongue flicked against the tip.

"Oh. I like it when you talk dirty to me," Creed said with a smirk as he slid the flesh into his mouth. Train could barely breathe from the electric sensation that traveled down his spine.

"I swear…I'll fucking kill you! You sick fuck!" Train yelled as he felt himself on the verge of exploding. As Creed licked every area of Train's length, he slowly reached for the dagger. He slid the sharp point down the middle of Train's chest making him scream out of pain and pleasure. Train felt the trail of blood drip onto the bed as Creed coated his two fingers in it. Both men knew cold-hearted Creed wanted to make this more…interesting. As Train was nearing the edge, Creed slipped his fingers through Train's entrance sending a bolt of adrenalin through the Black Cat. Without warning, Creed bit down on the flesh as Train screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Yes...my Black Cat...cum for only me,' Creed thought as he could hear Train begging for him to stop.

In fast unison, Creed licked and penetrated the helpless man until Train let out a last scream and releasing his seed in Creed's mouth.

Tired and sweat-bearing, Train layed lifeless against the bed leaving Creed partially satisfied with his dirty deed.

But only partially satisfied.

Creed crawled up and his icy blue eyes met Train's golden yellow orbs. The sword-welding man playfully licked the fingers covered in blood and semen that have been where he wants to be now more than ever.

"Now I know you're not tired already. Come now, Train. What happened to Number 13, the infamous Black Cat I adored so long ago? You will always be an eraser and I'll make sure you remember this night." Train's body was weak as he was loosing more and blood every minute. He was to the point where everything went completely black.

* * *

As Train was still wide awake watching the full moon and felt his skin crawled at the thoughts of what Creed did to him. He had a grip on his gun Hades and his grip grew tighter and tighter until his hand got sweaty. As hard as he tried, and no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Creed was right. Every time he saw those cold blue eyes, that same chill went up his spine. Creed was right. He had Train and now it was plain to see that he could never forget that night.


End file.
